Humor Me
by Frisk-a-Roar
Summary: Mai’s dry and sarcastic; Zuko’s hotheaded and humorless. Put them together and you may actually have a joke to laugh at. Onshot.


_**A/N: **__A friend of mine wanted to see how I'd write a Maiko piece, and being me, I rose to the challenge. So here to all you Zuko and Mai fans out there! Sorry it's so short, but I didn't want to over-extend it. (BTW to anyone who's read any of my other works, this takes place directly after my other oneshot "Comrades" but to everyone else, you don't need to read it). And because this was inspired by my friend's Idea, I dedicate this piece to the amazing Phantom X Phan; thanks for being awesome! - Your friend, Frisk-a-Roar_

_**Humor Me**_

**.****OneShot****.**

It had been a long day. Forelord Zuko noted this, the aching throb that raged at his temples was proof of that. He found he'd been gritting his teeth as he and Mai, followed by their outfit of guards, traveled the long, dimly lit corridor to their chambers. He was tired and irritable and perhaps even a little slaphappy, but for some reason, every intention that made him yearn for sleep vanished once he and Mai entered the royal sitting room.

Before them, a long table covered in white silk was loaded with an array of tarts and meats--roasted duck, a tureen of fruit over ice, lamb-turtle stew--and it occurred to Zuko that he wasn't just hungry, but ravenous. Besides the small midday lunch he, Mai, Aang, and Katara had all shared earlier in the War Room, he'd eaten nothing. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Mai rolling her eyes, probably due to whatever kind of expression had found it's way over the agitated mask he'd worn only seconds earlier.

"I'm hungry," he stated to her bluntly, settling himself onto one of the two cushions that had been set at the table prior to their arrival.

Mai snorted. "So that's why you're acting as if you've never seen a decent meal. I was beginning to think you were going to dive into the table like one of those demonic hog-monkeys dives into a pile of garbage." She shuddered as the image hit her. "It's disgusting."

It was Zuko's turn to roll his eyes. "You know for someone who's considered lethal, you're considerably squeamish." It probably wasn't the best thing to say to her, but when he looked up, expecting her to be glaring lividly he found that she was actually smiling. Well, not a whole smile, but a small smirk that said she was at least amused. It reminded him of the playful one she'd worn directly after the economic discussion they'd attended earlier.

Mai leaned in closer to him so her shoulder was braced against his. She didn't say anything, just quietly ate the tart that she'd picked up from the table. Automatically, Zuko leaned back on her. He couldn't place his finger on it, but something seemed different. He knew the guards had left, because Mai only displayed her affection when they weren't constantly watching them, but even before they'd left he could tell something was . . . changed? She was silent now, but she was always silent during moments like this, so why was that _this _silence seemed so . . . different? Not being able to pinpoint even the question he was trying to ask himself made a frustrated anger pretty much slap him in the face. He set the bit of his own meal he'd been eating back onto his plate angrily, former hunger forgotten.

"What's your problem _now_?" Mai asked tiredly.

"What's my problem--I don't have a problem? What yours?" he snapped back at her.

Her expression became skeptical and she pulled away slightly. "What are you talking about, Zuko?"

He hesitated, because he actually had no idea. Mai must've caught this because she sighed heavily and shook her head. "Why is it men are so cranky when they're tired or hungry."

"I'm not cranky!"

"Then what's with the tantrum? You were hungry two minutes ago, tired ten minutes ago, so what, now you're angry?" She shook her head again, but this time in annoyance. "I'm sorry I can't be as exuberant as you."

Zuko was suddenly angrier for two reasons. One, he still hadn't figured out what it was he'd trying to ask himself. And two, Mai's remark ticked him off. He opened his mouth to retort, but her hand had suddenly gone swiftly into the air, cutting him off.

"I don't want to fight with you, Zuko," she said. "We're both tired and I don't feel like being angry at you."

He was taken aback by this, and that nagging thing he hadn't been able to pinpoint was suddenly there again. And once again, it annoyed him. He turned his face away, huffing exasperatedly.

Mai sighed again, and her hand found his cheek, turning his face back towards hers. "Enough," she said. "Would you like a tart?" She handed one to him and he took it, not really planning on eating it. He just stared at it and it suddenly occurred to him the significance of it; it had rose petals on top. He looked up at her and saw an expression he'd never seen on her before. It wasn't emotional, considerably similar to any other expression she wore--yet it was completely dissimilar in every way. For the first time he saw an expression on her features that could only be described as soft. Mai was looking at him softly.

"I don't want to fight with you," she repeated, surprising him again with a voice that matched her expression. And there it was again, that thing, that nagging "difference" he couldn't describe. But he didn't get angry this time, because--without realizing it--she answered the question when she continued. In the same soft voice Mai said, "I'm too happy to fight, okay." It wasn't question.

Zuko couldn't say he wasn't surprised, because he was. Never, not once, had he heard Mai say that to him. That's when he realized what the exact "change" or "difference" was between them. They'd never been happy together. Sure, they'd been close to it, but they were always burdened with some other emotion that rounded out any substance of _happiness _they might've been able to withhold. Now though, the feeling he felt between them was a feeling of complete and utter contentment. Mai was happy. He was happy. Sure they both were tired and irritable from the meeting with generals and diplomats earlier, but still that's all he could feel radiating between them. He smiled a full, real smile back down at her, former agitation forgotten.

Mai rolled here eyes once more. "Tired. Hungry. Angry." She was going down the list, dry sarcasm in her voice. "And now what, happy? And all within twenty minutes, too." She leaned her head back on his shoulder. "And I thought I was supposed to be the woman."

Any other moment this probably would have provoked his temper, but instead the Firelord just laughed. "Humor me, Mai," he said, bringing his arm tight around her shoulders.

* * *

_Hmmm. That came out a lot fluffier than I originally intended. Let me know if any of you can get the joke to this all. There are a few different ones, depending on the way you view this (and like two separate ideas). I don't know about them being in-character, because it was surprisingly hard. I think Mai, Zuko, and Sokka are the hardest characters to keep in-character. I like my idea, but the IN-character part is . . . ehhh, satisfactory. But I'm very over-critical on myself so I'll leave it to you all to decide. Read and review please! Thanks! _

_And Hey, could I ask you guys a favor. What do you want to see written from me next? Anything? Please let me know; I love challenges! _

_

* * *

_**群雄四分**


End file.
